Midnight's Angel
by The Real SugarBaby
Summary: What if Darien had a deeper darker side to himself. One riddled with depression and anguish that no one knew about. What if he was alone in the world playing with thoughts of suicide. Could his gaurdian angel save his life?
1. Moonlight Angel

Hi everybody!!! Sugar here. Sorry I haven't updated my stories in so long. I was going through some personal stuff and just didn't have the drive to write. But I've bounced back and will be updating all of my stories real soon. I hope you enjoy this one. Its just gonna be a short one. maybe only 3 or 4 chapters long. Hope you like. R&R please:) Thanx.

--Sugar

**Midnights Angel**

"Another boring party." the midnight-blue eyed man sighed, looking over the balcony at the balcony at the crystal blue water, sparkling in the moonlight. "Life doesn't seem worth living anymore ." He starred at the water almost entranced, thinking over the past days events. His eyes filled with tears and soon enough, tears were pouring down his face ."I have no one now." He sobbed placing his head in his arms, as he leaned on the railing. "I'm all alone." He wept out of despair. He lifted his head and looked up at the dazzling full moon in the sky. A tear slipped down his cheek and fell to the water below, leaving a cascade of ripples. He whispered again. "I'm all alone." As his tears continued to fall.

"No one is ever really alone you know." A quiet voice added in. The man quickly snapped his head up in alarm and looked in the direction the voice had come from. A young girl sat across from him, on the opposite side of the small pond. She was dressed in a long white gown, and yet was bare foot, sitting on the edge of the embankment. She had long golden blonde hair that flowed over her like a silk blanket. Her eyes were the brightest blue he had ever seen and seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. "Very rarely is anyone ever alone." She said standing to her feet. "Even when they are alone, they really aren't . Even though sometimes when they aren't alone it seems more like they are, even though they never aren't." He looked on in bewilderment at her nonsense words. She gave an understanding smile, that could warm the heart of any old scrooge. " Are you alright?" She asked with a look in her eye of care and concern, a look which this man thought only a mother could give. Remembering himself, he wiped his eyes on his sleeve and bluntly stated. " I'm fine." Once again regaining that cold front he normally wore. The blonde goddess giggled a bit. "well dear, if you were fine, you wouldn't have been crying as you were." She said, looking up at him with those entrancing blue eyes of hers. "I just must have had too much to drink." Was his response. "Well that's silly." she commented. "A drink can't make you shed tears like those." He looked on in silence.

"Darien....just know, your never alone." She said very seriously, looking into his eyes. "How do you know my Na---" He started, but was interrupted by a man's voice. "Oh Darien! there you are, I've been looking all over for you. What on earth are you doing out here?" the blonde haired man questioned. "I was just talking to---" He turned around to gesture to the young girl, but she was nowhere in sight. "She's gone...." He finished, bewildered. "What the bloody are you talking about, Darien. There's no one out here." He stated, thinking that Darien was starting to lose one too many marbles. "but, there was a young girl, in a white gone, with long blonde hair, and no shoes on...... And she had the most amazing blue eyes." Darien mumbled, remembering the angelic beauty. the other man laughed. "Darien my boy, I think you've had one too many drinks. Come now, its just after midnight and the party has just begun!" Darien did as his friend tolled him and the two men walked back inside.

Darien momentarily glanced back at the spot where that girl had sat. 'She looked like an angel.' he thought. 'An angel without wings.'

Hope everybody enjoyed. I'll have the next chapter up soon. I promise!!


	2. Starting to Heal

GRRR I forgot my disclaimer in the other story WOOPSIES! ah well here it is

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any other character :cries:

Hope you guys like it. I Got a cramp in my hand writing this chapter ow ow ow. heh. And thanks for all the reviews! I get so excited when I get reviews and so bummed when I don't lol. anyway enough of my senseless gibber gabber. Enjoy.

-Sugar.

Chapter 2: Starting to heal.

Beep. Beep. Beep. The alarm went off at half past eight. Darien rolled out of bed moaning at the onset of a s sudden headache. 'This hangover is killing me.' He thought, groaning an whining his way over to his dresser. There, he took a good long look at himself. The events from the night before had taken their toll on him. His ebony locks were rumpled and matted down with sweat. Dark rings under his eyes showed his lack of sleep. His five O' clock shadow looked more like a ten O' clock one; and he had this vacant look in the eyes. He was a very dashing young man indeed, but right now even the most desperate of women would find him vulgar. He decided upon taking a shower to try to clean himself up before work.

Darien Finished doing up his tie as he looked in the mirror. Now he was showered, shaved, and had washed, brushed, and combed his rumpled hair. He looked like his dashing, debonair self once again. He looked as if he was a man who had everything, Money, Power, prestige, the choice of any girl he wanted. And yet, under this perfect exterior; A heart was breaking, and his soul had died. He had no desire for life. It was all one big empty void. He was feeling so much pain. He often had thoughts of suicide. If he could just get up the courage to do it....all of his problems would disappear and the pain would stop.....or so he thought. But no one would ever know this side of him. No one wanted to. He had no one who truly loved him, Not anymore, and That stung deep in his heart. He wanted to be loved so badly. His heart ached for it, but this Darien, the one he keeps hidden. Would remain just that. Hidden from the rest of the world. Hiding under his designer suits and "I'm Fine." attitude. Darien dismissed his thoughts for a moment and glared at the clock. It read 9:13. He sighed and with that he left his apartment.

The day carried on slowly for Darien, as everyday did. He had no joy, no reason for waking up in the morning. Every happy family or lovesick couple he passed on the street, he hated with a passion. He envied their love. Why can't he be loved? Why them and not him? Why did he have to lose the only person who ever really cared. Darien sighed and looked at the picture frame on his desk. Which encased a single precious photograph. There, he stood in a garden with a short older woman. Her graying hair was tousled and falling out of her bun. Happy brown eyes glistening in the sunlight. Her round face was lighting up with this joyous smile, he himself was smiling in the photo. Something he thought he now forgot how to do. FLOP! a newspaper hit his desk. Darien looked up to see his partner, Andrew standing there, with a very sad look in his eyes. "She's been dead six months, Darien. It's time to move on." Andrew said quietly. Darien just nodded. Andrew pitied his friend, very much. But there was nothing he had the power to do that would help. He couldn't bring back the dead. Darien could hear his words but he couldn't obey them. She was dead. His grandmother was dead. The only person to ever love him was gone and she wasn't coming back. For him, there was no seeing past that. Andrew sighed. He knew his words weren't penetrating Darien's head. "Just...sigh...just take the day off, Darien. Go home. Take a good long look at your life. And get over it." Darien didn't respond to what Andrew had said. He just stood from his desk, gathered his papers into his briefcase and left his desk. On the way out the door he turned to Andrew and said. "Why don't you try losing the only person you have in the world, Andrew. Once your all alone, with no one to love you, and no one who wants to. Get back to me and I'll tell YOU to get over it." and then he walked out.

Darien tossed and turned in his bed. Sleep never came easy for him but tonight, it was especially nerve racking. He was sick of life. Sick of the pain. Sick of everyone and everything. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to end it. Tonight. Darien flew out of bed and into the bathroom. He grabbed out an old prescription bottle of sleeping pills, and then went to the kitchen, and grabbed a small glass. He filled it with about an inch of tap water. Then returned to his bedroom. He sat on the edge of his bed as he dumped the entire bottle of pills into the water. They clunked in, one by one, and then fizzled and dissolved in the water. He looked over to his left at his window beside his bed and opened his vertical windows. To take one last look at the world he was leaving behind. A cold wind blew through his bedroom, sending a chill up his spine. The world looked so innocent now. Stars twinkling in the dark night sky, the wind blowing, the bustling of people and cars, eighteen stories below him. He admired the full moon. It was a much brighter light than any of the dazzling stars in the sky. He wasn't thinking clearly, if he had been, he would have found it quite odd that it was a full moon tonight, when in fact it was also one last night as well. But at this point all rational thought had left him. The clock tower struck midnight and the chimes were heard through out the city. He looked at his glass and gave one last notion. "Nirvana has to be better than this." and he lifted the glass to his lips. "Now just why are you doing that, silly?" _CRASH!_ The glass hit the floor and shattered. "Who said that!" Darien demanded. His eyes frantically searched the room, but saw no one. He head a girl's voice, quietly giggling. "Psst. I'm out here." She said. The voice came from outside. He stuck his head out the window but there was no one in sight. "Yoo-hoo, I'm up here." A voice said from above him. He looked to the right and saw a pair of bare feet standing on the ledge of his building. His eyes followed upward. A long white gown, flowing blonde hair (this time however it was done up in the most odd-hairstyle he had ever seen), & dazzling blue eyes.... it was the same girl from last night. "Hi." she said as his eyes met hers. "Hi? Hi?! Your standing on a ledge on the eighteenth floor of MY apartment, and all you can say is 'Hi.'?!" He stammered. She gave a look of contemplation. "H'mmm...... Yep!" She gleefully said with a smile. "Just what in blue blazes are you doing out there!" "Oh well, I thought I'd jump." She said, plainly enough, as though it was a very normal thing to say. Darien starred on in amazement. This girl was about to kill herself, and she was taking it so lightly??? "Look, why don't you come in here and we'll talk." Darien said, trying to remain calm to coax the girl off the ledge. "No, No. I like it just fine out here." She responded. "Why would you want to kill yourself? Your life can't be all that bad." He said, forgetting his situation entirely. "Oh no, my life is great. I have great friends, a great family, a job I love, a gorgeous home, and a dog named Scottie whom I love to death." She replied happily. "Then WHY do you want to kill yourself!!" He spat. She was starting to test his nerves. "Oh I thought I'd just do it for the heck of it." His eyes seemed to bulge out of his head when she said that. "WHAT!!" He screeched at her. "Are you psycho or something! You can't be serious?!" She took a step over in front of his window and knelt down. Bringing her face inches from his. A smile tinted her lips. "I'm not, I'm just acting as silly as you are." She said, batting his nose once with her finger. He looked at her for a second, silently. Not saying a word, and then he backed up, giving her room to crawl in through the window, and she did.

The two strangers just looked at one another a bit. No one saying a word until she asked the one question that he was hoping she wouldn't ask. "Darien....Why were you trying to kill yourself?" He just looked at her intently. His eyes were glossy, holding back tears. He just wiped his eyes and walked over to his little wet bar. "You want a drink?" He offered pouring himself a glass of vodka. She shook her head. "Suit yourself." He shrugged, taking a sip of his alcoholic drink. "Darien...its okay to cry you know." She said very quietly. He smirked at her. "Not for me it isn't."

"Oh and why not? h'mm? what gives everyone else that right but not you?" She questioned him. His body language changed a bit as he gulped down the rest of his drink before responding. "Well, because my dear, I'm Darien Shields. Co-owner of a multi-million dollar corporation. I'm arrogant, Cocky, and rich as sin. I don't cry."

"But you cry on the inside, don't you?" She probed. Why could this odd girl read him so well? No body had ever been able to see inside his heart....not since his grandmother. He felt a strange closeness to this girl. Which is probably why he was about to tell her something that he had never expressed to anyone.

"I was abandoned as a kid." He began, not making eye contact with the girl, but only starring at the carpet. "My no good mother left me for dead when I was 3. My mom dropped me off behind some old apartment buildings and tolled me to wait there, after it started getting dark.....I realized mommy wasn't coming back. I wandered around behind those buildings for 2 days, mostly laying on piles of garbage bags behind dumpsters, trying to comfort myself. Then early in the morning a police man found me, asleep, behind the dumpsters. He picked me up and contacted social services. I remember being taken to this big building. And they left me in this little room with lots of toys and some little snacks in it. But I was too scared to touch anything. I just wanted my mommy to take me home. I was only there a couple of hours I guess, and then this older woman walked in. I remember thinking that she looked really nice and friendly. She came over to me, immediately picked me up and held me close to her. It felt so nice to be held.....Then she explained that she was my grandma. I never knew I had a grandmother. Apparently, my mother had broken ties with her a while ago and had not permitted her to see me. Well, she took me home with her and loved me more than my mother ever did. She would play games with me, and tell me stories, she even let me help in her garden. I always got to pick all the vegetables when they were ripe....She never said a harsh thing to me, not once. As I grew up, I never had any friends. We were poorer than dirt and children can so cruel sometimes, they mocked me for wearing my old clothes with holes in them and my dirty boots. My grandmother never had any nice jewelry or anything special, and she deserved it more than anyone. So I promised her I'd be rich someday, so I could buy her all the things she deserved. And I did become rich....very....very, very rich.... She was so proud of me.... I had a lot of So-called-friends after I made my fortune. None of whom ever really cared about me. They were just interested in my social status. I've had a few girl friends over the years, but they only liked me for either my looks, or my money. They never wanted to know who I was on the inside, but I was okay with that. I didn't need a girlfriend. I had my grandma who loved the real me. Even if I had no one else, I had her..... and then it happened.....It was my 21'st birthday and she had made me a cake and me and her were having a private celebration at her house. And she had forgotten the candles, and my grandma always said, you just couldn't have a birthday without candles. She said she'd just run up to the convenient store up the road. I offered to go for her, but she insisted that I wait there. I was the birthday boy she said.... She'd been gone about half an hour and I'd just figured she had a hard time making up her mind about what color candles to get. My grandma often did things like that....... And then the phone rang...." He squeezed the glass that he was holding and closed his eyes, fighting back the years. "Apparently, a couple of kids were messing around and they swerved over into the other lane and collided head-on into my grandmother's car. The kids lived, but my grandmother was killed instantly.....The news paper ruled her death as an accident. A mistake. An 'oops'. Yeah well, that's one hell of a big 'Oops'."

He threw his glass across the room and it shattered as it hit the wall. Tears began to pour down his face. He buried his face in his hands sobbing. "I have no one now." He cried. The girl looked at him tenderly. "That's no reason to kill yourself Darien." She said placing her hand on his cheek. "Are you not listening! I have no one. No one will ever love me. She was the only one who did!" He screamed at her. "Darien, I have no one in this world either. No home. No family. Not even someone like your grandmother who loved me as much as she loved you. And yet, I treasure and desire life more than anything. I had to learn that the hard way.... we don't get second chances at life, Darien. Don't make the same mistake I did. Life is beautiful. And there is someone out there to love you. You just have to find them." She placed her hand under his chin and lifted his head up to look into her eyes. "Life is a gift, Darien. Treasure it. Life's so precious. Don't take it for granted like I did. Live your life. With no regrets. The past is gone. The present is here and yeah it sucks. But the future, oh Darien your future is beautiful. You just have to give it a chance. Give life a chance."

Her words were stirring something inside his soul. A part of him desired to live...wanted to live.... was excited about life...What was this girl doing to him... He'd never met anyone who could stir these kinds of emotions in him. He didn't feel quite so empty or alone with her in the room.

She kissed his cheek. "I have to go now" and then turned around to leave. "When can I see you again?" He asked. He just had to see her again. He felt a need to keep this girl close to him. She gave him a desire to live. A desire to love. And hope that someone would love him back.

She turned around to face him, with almost a doubtful look on her face. She said "Tomorrow, midnight, at the park." He nodded with a smile. Then she turned to go. "Oh wait!" He burst out. She turned to face him once more as she was about to exit back through the window. "I don't' even know your name." He said. "It's Serena." She responded. Then crawled out of the window and walked out onto the ledge once more. She took a step to the left and Darien gasped as reality hit him. 'WHAT THE CRAP IS SHE DOING GOING OUT THAT WAY!!!' his mind screamed at him, as he flew to the window. He looked out but she was gone, no where in sight. She wasn't walking around on the ledge. Nor were her limbs sprawled out in a bloody mess on the ground below. It was as though she had just disappeared into thin air.

A cold wind blew against his face. His ebony locks tousled in the wind. He reached up and touched his cheek. Suddenly life wasn't looking quite so bleak to Darien anymore. And just maybe it was starting to seem kind of nice. He smiled. 'Serena.'

Am I suppose to leave you guys on cliffhangers? I haven't written in so long I completely forgot about cliffhangers.... maybe I should try that on the next chapter lol. I don't know. Hope you enjoyed I'll have the next chapter up soon. I write them down on notebook paper first, I can think more clearly it seems, but then it just takes forever to type and finding time is a pain. This chapter was actually done the day after I posted the first one. heh. Sorry for the wait. R&R pleeeassee.

-Sugar.


End file.
